1. Technical Field
This patent document generally relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems and more particularly to the design and manufacturing of RFID tags and RFID-enabled license plates.
2. Related Art
RFID technology harnesses electromagnetic fields to transfer data wirelessly. One of the primary uses for RFID technology is the automatic identification and tracking of objects via RFID tags. An RFID tag may be attached to or incorporated into a variety of objects, and may have applications in numerous areas. For example, a license plate that includes an RFID tag may be used for the purposes of electronic tolling, parking access, and border control.
However, a conventional license plate including a RFID tag may not be sufficiently secure. In particular, a conventional RFID tag that is attached to or incorporated into a license plate in a conventional manner may not provide adequate weather proofing and tamper proofing capabilities.